The present invention relates to a tire conveyance devices used in, for example, tire production lines to convey tires.
Conventionally, roller conveyers are typically used as tire conveyance devices used in tire production lines, an example of which is disclosed in JP 2000-329658 A. The tire conveyance device disclosed in this document conveys a tire mounted on a conveyer by rotating a group of rollers.